


I'll Be Your Weird, Small Thing

by FlavorofKylo



Category: Last Week Tonight With John Oliver (TV), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Actor Ben Solo, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blindfolds, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hotel Sex, Humiliation kink, I wrote this in a couple of hours so apologies if it's not as good as it could have been, No beta we die like Amazons, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Voice Kink, almost strangers to lovers but they did meet before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlavorofKylo/pseuds/FlavorofKylo
Summary: Rey Niima has been in Ben Solo's thrall since even before she interviewed him two months earlier.  The interview had only cemented her attraction, but she had never assumed he was anything but off limits.  After seeing him on the John Oliver show, confronting the host about his thirst tweets, she can't stop thinking about how sexy he is when he's angry.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 145





	I'll Be Your Weird, Small Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Map Daddy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461482) by [TrashPile11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashPile11/pseuds/TrashPile11). 



> I know that so many of us Adam Driver fans enjoyed his appearance on John Oliver's show, and predictably it inspired a rash of fics in its wake. Here's my take, hope you enjoy!! 😉

“Rose, did you watch it? I was on the floor!! How can somebody be so funny, and so hot at the same time?”

Rey was almost yelling into her cellphone. Starbucks was noisy, as per usual during this hour, but the yelling was rooted more in her pure excitement over what she had just witnessed. One of her favorite actors and the subject of her most recent interview, Ben Solo, had just done a bit with one of her favorite tv hosts, John Oliver. Ben had called Oliver out for his ongoing shtick focused on him, the one where he asked Ben to “Collapse on my chest, you impenetrable barrier...” and “Shatter my knees, you fuckable redwood.” Rey was almost convinced that Ben’s response was intended as part of the routine, although she wasn’t completely sure. Oliver was right when he said Ben was a very private person who might possibly feel harassed by his behavior. She had met the man herself, less than two months earlier, and he had certainly made an impression on her.

All Rey knew was, seeing Ben angry and hearing him swear had the unintended effect of turning her on. She hadn’t been able to stop thinking about him pushing her up against the wall and lifting her skirt so he could fuck her, hard and fast, while whispering the filthiest shit into her ear at the same time .

Somehow, she wanted it badly, wanted _him_. The thought of being treated roughly and completely dominated by someone had never seemed so appealing in her entire fucking life.

“I know, it was hysterical,” Rose was saying. “Do you think he was really angry?”

Rey cupped her hand over the ear not pressed to her phone, the better to hear her friend.

“Noo, I’m pretty sure it was all part of the schtick.” She grinned. “I am so tempted to call him and just screw with him about it.”

“Really? Whoa, girl. You should, you absolutely should! Face time him just like Oliver did!!”

Rose crinkled her nose. “Should I?”

“You’ve been thirsting for this guy for too long, Rey. And you’ve actually talked with him in person, and you said he was nice. Just tell him how you feel.”

 _Nice_ was not the word she had used. It was far too bland, too generic to describe Ben Solo.

He was intelligent. Complex. Intense. Fascinating. Occasionally even goofy. Adorable. And undeniably _hot._

Rey sighed. “Yeah, okay. I’m going now, talk to you later.”

“You better call me back, bish!” Rose shrieked, and then was gone.

Downing a big gulp of her Caramel Macchiato, Rey geared herself up to take a leap of faith, fueled by caffeine, sugar and pure giddy abandon. She still had Ben’s number saved in her phone, and she dialed it right then to Facetime him.

Every second that she had to wait made her question her resolve, so she knew she needed to do it _right then._

No time like the present.

He picked up on the second ring.

“Yes?”

Who answers the phone like that?

“Hi, Ben….”

He smiled, genuinely pleased to see her face pop up.

“Rey. What a lovely surprise! And on Facetime, too. Don’t you look lovely. How are you?"

She tuned into his deep, rich voice and let it sink into her bones. She imagined that voice being poured over her body, being _slathered in it,_ like a thick, dark syrup.

“I’m-I’m good,” she stuttered. His casual friendliness was throwing her off her game. “I, uh….was watching you on John Oliver and was wondering…..” She caught herself. Shit. He could _see her._ Why did she use Facetime? Bad idea.

“…Wondering?”

“If, uh….if you'd shatter my kneecaps, you fuckable redwood,” she barked in a burst of glee.

A huff of laughter. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Crush my larynx, you unwieldy boulder,” she chuckled, quoting more of Oliver’s lines. Somehow, they fell flat when she said them.

His laughter now was soft, toned down.

“Okay, why are you, what _is_ this?”

“I loved the bit, I thought it was hilarious.”

He smirked. “Well, I’m glad. It was fun to do. But if anyone asks, you didn’t hear it from me,” he warned.

“Yeah,” she chuckled. “I get it.” Every second that ticked by made her more nervous.

“And?” he prodded. “Anything else?”

“I dunno, it,” she laughed under her breath, suddenly so self-conscious. “It had a weird effect on me.”

He raised his eyebrows. “Oh? What kind of effect?”

“I…nevermind," she felt herself backtracking and didn't know how to stop it. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have bothered you."

“No, wait,” he said quickly. You're not bothering me, Rey. What were you going to say?”

“I guess it, umm…” she shook her head. “I found it, uh, hot. Really hot.”

“The bit?”

“Yes, no…I mean, the swearing and…looking pissed off. For some reason you’re really hot when you’re angry.”

Oh. No.

_What the fuck did she just say???_

He paused, lips parted in amusement and she froze. _You're making a fool out of yourself, girl_. Hang up, hang up _now._

“Where are you, Rey?”

“Where? I’m walking down Sixth Avenue, on my way back to the office.”

“Why don’t you come by the hotel? I’m at the W on 47th and Broadway. I’ll only be here a couple more hours before my flight, but….you’re welcome to come by.”

Rey’s head was spinning. “What?

“I’m in room 2226, if you decide to show up.”

“Oh, I uh… Okay…?”

Ben laughed darkly under his breath. “See you soon, Rey.”

The connection was severed.

Rey stared at her phone in shock. Ben Solo was expecting her to actually just _show up_ , at his hotel? Like some kind of _whore?_ She had to admit, she wasn’t adverse to the idea, not at all. But this was not the kind of thing she did, and she was thrown by how easily he had jumped right into the water with her.

No way she would pass this up.

Don’t think about it. She thought of the Nike ad of yesteryear: _Just do it._

Yeah. Do it.

Rey immediately flagged down a cab before her better judgement got a hold of her. Ben Solo was one of the most beautiful men she had ever seen, and an A-list actor. But she felt good, ready, in her cute Donna Karan outfit and new boots. So yeah, fuck yeah—she was going to do it.

Twenty minutes later, she was standing outside the door of his room.

She knocked; he opened.

“Hello, Rey.” Smiling, he stepped aside for her to enter and then closed the door.

Rey’s eyes scanned the room quickly. Suite, fancy. Expensive. No surprise there. She didn't even want to imagine how much it would cost to stay in a room like this.

“Hi,” she said softly, unable to meet his gaze.

Ben huffed softly in amusement, patiently. Waiting. Her eyes darted around like a frightened bird.

“Are you gonna look at me?”

When her eyes finally met his, the shock of it fully hit. Ben Solo-this veritable _mountain_ of a man, this _fuckable redwood,_ was standing right in front of her, in jeans and a pressed white shirt. Dark, tousled hair still shower damp.

She thought he looked absolutely perfect.

Ben fucking Solo. And she was _here,_ in his hotel room.

Ben cleared his throat and stepped away to give her some space. “Would you like some coffee?”

“No thank you, I just had some.”

He nodded and sat in a big armchair by the window. She couldn’t get her legs to move.

“Why don’t you come sit down?” He took a swig from his water bottle and waited.

She hesitated. “I don’t know why I’m here. Why am I here?” She wasn't sure if she was asking him or herself.

He smiled knowingly. “Take off your jacket, Rey. Stay awhile.”

Rey shrugged it off and hung it on a hook behind the door. She stood helplessly, not sure what to do.

“Come here," he beckoned. Gods, that _voice._

She walked forward haltingly until she was standing mere inches in front of him. Looking down at him, for a change. And yet, it didn’t make her feel even the slightest bit more confident.

Ben stood up then, and moved even closer. Fingers moved up to stroke at her hair, soothing her.

“What do you want, Rey? Tell me.”

Her breath hitched but she forced herself to speak.

“I want you to...touch me.”

He smiled, his thumb trailed along her cheekbone and came to rest on her lower lip. “Like this?” The tip of his thumb dipped inside her mouth and her tongue swept out to taste him. “Or did you want me to be rougher?”

He grabbed a handful of her hair and tugged hard, forcing her to turn her head, and then his mouth was on hers—soft but probing, hungry, relentless.

Finally, she broke the kiss, breathless.

“Yes,” she breathed. “Like that.”

He smirked. “What should I call you, then?” His voice continued, low and thick, hypnotic. She was sure he was hypnotizing her.

A hand came up to cup her breast, smoothing, and her nipples pebbled under his touch. His breath was hot against her ear. “Princess? Little one? Slut?”

She inhaled sharply at that last one.

“Well, you said you liked the bit, that you liked it when I was angry.”

She could only hum her agreement.

“Sweetheart? Angel? _Bitch?"_

“I don’t care what you call me,” she said finally. “Just put your hands on me.”

He widened his eyes. “Impatient, aren’t we, sweetheart?”

Rey licked her lips.

In the blink of an eye, he shifted gears.

“Get on your knees.” It wasn’t a request; it was an _order._

Her thoughts clicked off—everything was instinctual now. He was back in the chair and she was on her knees between his thighs. She looked up at him, waiting. He combed a hand back through his hair—that glorious, glossy mane she had spent so many hours looking at in endless pictures, onscreen.

“Unbutton me and take my cock out.”

She fumbled, fingers clumsy. When she finally held his hard length in her hands she marveled at its velvety weight. It was as sublime as the rest of him, long and heavy and thick.

“I’m waiting,” he said.

She held him, running her fingers down his length before licking a stripe up one side and down the other, wrenching a groan from Ben. The moment he was sheathed inside her mouth, it seemed as though a switched was flipped and he shifted into “Dom Ben” mode. 

  
He pushed his way in deeper, almost forcing her to take him. She nearly gagged, but then he let up and she caught her breath, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. 

  
“Easy, breathe….take it easy…” he slowed his movement. “That’s good, sweetheart. You’re doing so well.”

  
She did her best to take all of him in, swirling her tongue around him as he pushed; she tried to keep up. The sounds he made—the grunts and groans—heralded his pleasure, and she felt herself gush, soaking her panties, knowing _she_ was doing that, making him feel good. All at once, he drew back abruptly, pulling out of her mouth. 

  
He was panting. Her eyes, conveying her confusion, met his. 

  
_“Soo good_ ," he praised, voice lapsing into softness for a moment. "But enough….don’t want to come in your mouth right now. Get up.”

  
He tugged her, almost violently, to her feet, rising at the same time. Ben shimmied all the way out of his pants and his boxers, letting them pool on the floor. When she got a look at the treasure, the impressive heat he was packing--fully hard now, curving up to his belly--she stared, breath hitching. He was simply magnificent, every inch of him.

Ben stepped out of the fabric before his lips crashed against hers, frantic, almost desperate. When he broke it, he pulled back to look into her eyes.

“Do you mind if I blindfold you?”

  
Rey hesitated. This was a true surrendering, a real gesture of trust. But it took less than five seconds for her to nod her assent.

  
“I need you to say the words, Rey.” His voice was low, gravelly.

  
“Yes. Do it, yes. I trust you.”

  
Ben hummed again, and she stood waiting while he disappeared to rummage in his bag, returning shortly with a blue tie. It was soft, a silky whisper against her skin as he wrapped it around her head. 

  
The question entered her mind then, like a nagging, poisonous tune…

_Has he done this before?_

And the answer her brain supplied was: Yes, probably. 

  
He’s Ben Solo. 

  
But she wasn't going to think about that. She'd only think about being in his hotel room, right now. This was a once-in-a-lifetime experience, one for the books. Something she could write about one day, maybe. 

  
Having him stand so close to her, having him touch her...being at his mercy. It felt surreal.

  
She really did trust him, as much as it might damn her to think it or feel that way. Come hell or highwater.

When the blindfold was secured, Ben proceeded to remove her clothes. Rey didn’t move or say a word.

“Jesus, sweetheart. You should see how beautiful you look right now."

  
His hands went to unclasp her bra in the back and the fabric pulled from her skin, baring her breasts to the cool of the room, hardening her nipples. He tweaked them, making her pussy clench.

  
Her panties were next. Dragged down her legs until they hit the ground. Ben gently raised one ankle for her to step out of them.

  
He guided her a few steps backward until she felt concrete against her ass. She knew, then, he had her positioned at the window.

  
“You know where you are right now?” She could feel his cock, achingly hard, nudge her hip. His hands glided through her hair, mouth warm and hungry at her ear. 

“By the window?”

“Very good.” She could hear the smile in his voice. “But don’t worry. We’re on the twenty-second floor. Even if anyone saw you from behind, they wouldn’t know it's you. So just relax.”

  
Rey felt the whimper rise in her throat as his fingers trailed down her belly towards her sex.

“Rey, you’re so wet right now, I could almost bathe in you.”

His traced her slit with deft fingers, pressing down on her clit and sending sparks through her. She whined when he took his hand away and brought it to his lips. 

"You're so sweet. Taste yourself, Rey."

He pushed his fingers into her mouth and she hummed. 

"See?" She nodded.

Ben stopped for a moment. Rey’s body thrummed under his touch and the knowledge that he could see every inch of her even though she could see nothing. Sensation was all, and she relished it. 

"I have condoms...." he started, "unless you--"

"It's okay, I've been tested and I have an implant."

"Ohh, baby girl," he breathed. "I haven't done this in so long. And I'm clean, I promise."

  
Ben’s fingers stroked her slowly-- the softest, wettest, most sensitive part of her, and she felt herself rise higher with each stroke. She heard noises being pulled from her body without her permission, she just had to let it happen as he brought her closer and closer to the brink of her climax. Two fingers slipped In as he nipped her neck, sucking a bruise into it. Her whole body was coming apart slowly, turning to pure liquid, a flammable, glowing substance. 

It was awkward, with their height difference. Ben pulled her over to the desk and bent her over so he could take her from behind.

When he entered her, she gasped. He paused immediately to let her get used to him as he took her slowly, inch by inch until he bottomed out. He waited then, waited for her to whimper, to beg him to move….and then he did.

Her whimpers turned to moans.

  
As he fucked into her roughly, he crooned filth into her ear, making her shudder. 

  
“Such a bad girl….coming here to get _fucked_ ….you like my cock, like having my big cock inside you, don't you? Little slut, sweet, pretty little slut... I'm gonna fucking _own_ this pussy..."

At that point, Rey really wasn’t processing his words—she was too busy focusing on how he felt inside her, filling her up all the way, too busy chasing her orgasm. He started to rub circles on her clit, bringing her to the edge of the cliff. 

“Be a good girl, Rey. Come for me.” 

  
Those words were all it took, and her entire body jolted with the force of her climax, untold songs and praises issuing from her lips. 

  
Feeling her climax, watching her, sent him off too, and he came with a loud _FUUCK,_ shuddering. For a moment they were both illuminated, incandescent, and their bodies flooded with shared light before it died away slowly. 

He slumped against her for a couple minutes as they both drifted back down from space. He untied her blindfold and she was met with his warm gaze as it seared into her memory. In daylight, his eyes were a soft amber with green glints, lighter than they looked in his photos, clearer. 

The way he looked at her in that moment somehow felt more intimate than what he had just done to her body.

Ben took her hand and gently led her to the bed. They lay there, Ben with his beautiful, impossibly large body wrapped around hers. It felt calming, consuming, protective. She felt so warm and safe. They settled there for awhile, blissed out. 

"I'm really glad you decided to trust me," he said softly. "I've thought about you often since that interview. Would have asked you out but--my schedule is just crazy. Doesn't leave a lot of time for personal stuff."

She opened her eyes and they locked on his. "I understand. It's okay," she said.

"I'm sorry I can't stay longer, I have to get to JFK. "But I would love to see you when I get back to New York. Can we make that happen?"

Rey smiled, her eyes half-lidded. 

"Yes...I would love that."

He closed his eyes we with a sigh and pressed his lips to her forehead. "Perfect. I can't wait."

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on Twitter @flavorofKylo


End file.
